Crystal Gems
The "Crystal Gems", also referred to as the "Rebels", are a group of Gems established by Rose Quartz who, unlike the rest of their kind, seek to protect the Earth instead of exploiting it and are the self-proclaimed guardians of humanity. Their title as the "Crystal Gems" distinguishes them from the Homeworld Gems.The team is formed by: * Peridot * Pearl * Garnet * Amethyst * Steven * Rose Quartz Peridot Connection At first, the Crystal Gems didn't know who Peridot was, but they all (except Steven) seemed to be afraid of her (as shown when they hide from her in "Warp Tour" and "Marble Madness"), though it might have been due to the fact that none of them knew what she was capable of. Likewise, Peridot was not aware that any Gems remained on Earth, much less the gems that Rebelled against Homeworld, as she was quite shocked to find them still alive. In The Message, Lapis Lazuli told the Crystal Gems that a Gem with advanced technology (whom Pearl assumed to be Peridot) would be bringing an army to Earth and that they should surrender as it would be much easier. In Joy Ride, Garnet does seem to have a bitter resentment after the events of "Jail Break", as she and the other Crystal Gems relentlessly attacked and beat her Escape pod when they thought she was inside. In Keeping it together, she feared them and called them "Crystal Clods", running from them in shock, and only fought back when tied up. In Friend Ship, she mocked the Crystal Gems, thinking she was superior to them. She led them into her traps and tricked them into believing that she was there. This eventually led to her escaping with one less foot. After the events of "Catch and Release", Peridot took up residence in their bathroom. After an encounter with fusion monsters, she begrudgingly became willing to cooperate with the Crystal Gems. In "Too Far", she reveals that she finds everything about the Crystal Gems as backwards and defective, from Garnet's harmonious fusion (which makes her uncomfortable) to Amethyst's status as a Gem. Peridot admits she finds it very confusing but she reveals she also sees herself as defective because of her failed mission and traitor status. Though she states she does not fully comprehend the Crystal Gems ways, she wants to understand. Peridot eventually begins to understand the Gems reasons for protecting the Earth and begins to get along with the rest of the Gems. When Peridot eventually manages to make contact with Yellow Diamond, she leaves out the Crystal Gem's interference and afterwards attempts to convince Yellow Diamond about the value of Earth. When that fails, she openly refuses to follow Homeworld's orders, an action that Steven exclaimed to make her a Crystal Gem "whether she liked it or not", to which Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl openly agree to. Before Peridot's official induction as a Crystal Gem, she was shown to get along with the members as seen in "It Could've Been Great¨ and "Log Date 7152" with or without Steven. Peridot's desire to learn helped her build a connection with the rest of the group. Hit the diamond and Earthlings show that she has accepted her position as a crystal gems. In the former she tells the ruby fusion that she is the new leader of the crystal gems, and in the latter she tells Jasper she is a crystal gem. Category:Characters Category:Friends Category:Teams Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems